Unforgettable Tournament
by Hikari Kazemaru
Summary: Situado 2 años después del final de Inazuma Eleven. Un nuevo Fútbol Frontera Internacional se acerca, los chicos han vuelto a ser llamados pero ¿Que pasará ahora que también podrán participar mujeres? Una misteriosa chica aparece para poner todo patas arriba ¿Qué sera del Inazuma Japan? Advertencia: Esta historia tendrá un poco de yaoi soft
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma Japan**

Han pasado dos años desde que Japón ganó el "Fútbol Frontera Internacional" El soccer se volvió muy popular, todos quieren practicarlo y los integrantes del equipo se volvieron leyenda, pero no mucho ha cambiado.

Sus integrantes siguen en contacto y siendo amigos, jugando y pasando buenos momentos.

Hoy es un día muy especial, se han vuelto a reunir después de tantos meses donde cada uno tomó su propio camino, sin perder de vista a los demás está claro. Todos están muy emocionados, los habían reunido en el auditorio de la ciudad. De pronto el señor Hibiki y el Entrenador Kudou interrumpieron su plática.

Como muchos han de saber dentro de 2 meses, será el siguiente torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional y gracias a los resultados anteriores, Japón ahora cuenta con varios patrocinadores, tienen mucha suerte porque habrá mejores condiciones para los participantes – anunció el señor Hibiki

Las managers oficiales del próximo equipo, les darán más información – dijo el entrenador mientras se activaba la enorme pantalla del lugar que decía:

* * *

Kino Aki – Coordinadora de Entrenamientos

Otonashi Haruna – Recopiladora Técnica

Natsumi Raimon – Asistente de Trámites Legales

Fuyuka Kudou – Encargada de Alimentación

* * *

Las cuatro chicas entraron a la sala, todas vestían igual: Playera manga corta blanca, calcetines blancos a la rodilla, zapatos negros, una falta tableada y un moño grande en el pecho. Solo que el color del moño y la falda en cada una era diferente. Haruna = verde pastel, Natsumi = rojo pardo, Aki – café chocolate y Fuyuka = azul pálido.

Por petición de los patrocinadores, el nuevo equipo contará con la misma base de jugadores – anunció Fuyuka

No serán todos los jugadores originales, hubo pequeñas modificaciones a las reglas. Cada equipo puede contar con un máximo de 16 jugadores y en búsqueda de la equidad de género. Cada uno debe contar con una chica mínimo en sus filas – declaró Haruna mientras conectaba su computadora a la pantalla

Y esta vez, no habrá pruebas de selección masculinas – dijo Aki seriamente

x

Entrenador ¿Qué sucederá con la parte femenina? – preguntó Kidou

La convocatoria femenil fue lanzada hace un par de semanas – respondió el señor Hibiki

Se presentaron 26 chicas para la prueba, todas en el rango de edad aceptado 14 a 17 años. Varias estudiantes del Instituto Aliea, Osaka Gals, equipos mixtos e independientes – informó Haruna

Entiendo, esa fue la prueba que presentaron las chicas del Sun Garden el otro día – dijo Hiroto

¿Por qué no nos dijeron? – preguntó Midorikawa

Se les pidió discreción para presentar la prueba – informó Natsumi

Fueron sometidas a varias pruebas, tanto físicas como metales donde se analizaron sus habilidades. Los nuevos miembros del Inazuma Japan aparecerán en la pantalla por orden de selección – declaró el entrenador Kudou

Mucha suerte a todos – les animó Fuyuka para que Haruna mostrara la lista

* * *

1. Endou Mamoru

2. Tachimukai Yuuki

3. Kazemaru Ichirouta

4. Tsunami Josuke

5. Midorikawa Ryuuji

6. Kiyama Hiroto

7. Sakuma Jirou

8. Kidou Yuuto

9. Fudou Akio

10. Utsunomiya Toramaru

11. Gouenji Shuuya

12. Fubuki Shiro

13. Zaizen Touko

14. Urabe Lika

15. Kurakake Clara

16. Megumi Hoshi

* * *

Al ver los resultados empezaron a animarse entre sí, por los retos futuros y alegando a los renegados que podrían entrar después. Los que no quedaron se fueron y el resto se volvió a sentar pero ahora todos juntos con el temple serio.

Las nuevas reglas piden un Entrenador y un Entrenador Asistente, en este caso Hibiki-sama aceptó en ser nuestro Entrenador Asistente – les informó Fuyuppe

Justo al iniciar, las cartas de aceptación fueron enviadas a sus nuevas compañeras. Donde se les explica toda información que se ha brindado en este evento – informó Aki

La nueva base del Inazuma Japan será publicada a los medios al terminar la reunión – declaró Haruna

Mañana deben presentarse en la Secundaria Raimon al medio día, donde les esperará un autobús para llevarlos a su nueva concentración – dijo el señor Hibiki e inmediatamente todos asintieron

Pueden retirarse – dijo el Entrenador Kudou

x-x-x-x-x-x

_Pero solo los adultos dejaron el lugar, los chicos estaban más interesados en hablar con sus managers y entre ell_os.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Será muy interesante tener chicas en el campo – dijo Hiroto

Aunque Ulvida estará insoportable cuando se enteré que no fue elegida – dijo Midorikawa resignado

¿Alguno de ustedes las conoce? – preguntó Toramaru desubicado

Claro – dijo Tachimukai contento

x

Hace mucho que no jugamos en el mismo campo que Touko y Lika – dijo Tsunami

Pensé que habría más seleccionadas del Osaka Gals – dijo Kazemaru sorprendido

Yo he oído de ellas, dicen que es muy buen equipo – dijo Toramaru

Touko es jugadora independiente, por eso no la conoces – dijo Fubuki sereno

x

Me suena el nombre de Kurakake Clara – dijo Sakuma tratando de hacer memoria

Era estudiante del Instituto Aliea – les informó Kidou

Claro que la conocen, fue parte de Chaos y Diamond Dust – dijo Hiroto

Defensa, bajita de cabello azul y ojos negros – se las describió Midorikawa

Es cierto, ya la recuerdo – dijo Endou usando sus pocas neuronas

x

En realidad la selección de chicas fue muy dura – dijo Aki sonriendo

El entrenador escogió casi de inmediato a Touko y Lika – les informó Natsumi

Pero mi padre estuvo analizando mucho a otras 5 chicas – dijo Fuyuppe

Es cierto, todos deben recordarlas. Estaba Hori Michiko – recordó Aki

¿La defensa de cabello rojizo y rizado del Osaka Gals? – preguntó Endou

Sí, otra chica del mismo equipo que Kazemaru debe recordar muy bien, su delantera Reika Midou – siguió Natsumi

La amiga castaña de Lika, que realiza la técnica Primma Donna – les afirmó Kazemaru

La antigua compañera de Hiroto, Yagami Reina. También estaba en la mira Takanashi Shinobu, creo que es amiga de Fudo – dijo Aki curiosa

Solo fuimos compañeros en el Shin Teikoku – dijo despreocupado Fudou

x

Me intriga Megumi Hoshi, no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre – dijo Kidou

Es cierto, nunca había escuchado ese nombre – dijo Gouenji

Normal, es una jugadora independiente. Estuve investigando sobre ella y puedo decirles muchas cosas aparte de la información básica que se le pidió en las pruebas – dijo Haruna tecleando en su computadora

x-x-x-x-x-x

_Todos volvieron a tomar su lugar para escuchar atentamente a Haruna._

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

Megumi Hoshi tiene 16 años, nacida en la ciudad Inazuma siendo heredera de las empresas Hoshi, familia adinerada y estudiante de la prestigiosa Academia Internado Femenil: Starlight Junior en Sapporo, Hokkaido con calificaciones de excelencia – leyó Haruna

Pensé que Fubuki-kun podía conocerla – dijo Fuyuka

No, yo vivo Shibetsu y casi nunca visito Sapporo – contestó el albino

Hermanito ¿Cómo no te suena ese nombre? Si ella es la hija de los socios de tu padre – dijo Haruna sorprendida

Nunca me informo de los asuntos de mi padre – contestó Kidou

x

Continuemos, es conocida en el fútbol callejero como "La Imitadora" Ya que puede imitar cualquier técnica individual, además de contar con técnicas propias puede jugar en todas las posiciones incluyendo portera.

Con el objetivo de mejorar en la cancha, tiene una gran lista de deportes que practica constantemente: Esgrima, gimnasia rítmica, basquetbol, voleibol, béisbol, natación, surf, snowboard, esquí, patinaje de velocidad en tierra, patinaje artístico sobre hielo, atletismo a larga y corta distancia además de dominar varias artes marciales.

Y suele incluir en su juego, elementos de sus pasatiempos preferidos como bailes internacionales, canto y música, además toca 5 diferentes instrumentos: La flauta trasversal, la batería, el violín, el piano y el arpa.

Otra de sus habilidades; es la capacidad de poder adaptarse en cualquier técnica grupal con observarla una vez, por lo que se cataloga también como una técnica de imitación – informó Haruna

Sus resultados fueron impresionantes en todos los rubros. Tiene los requerimientos para ser comandante y capitana, aunque sus puntajes más bajos fueron en la portería, aun así sus técnicas son buenas. Tiene excelentes reflejos y sincronización muy bien practicada.

El entrenador observó sus habilidades de imitación, le pidió que realizara "Butterfly Dream" dos veces, una con Lika y otra con Touko. Las 2 ejecuciones fueron perfectas – dijo Aki

Su puntaje más alto fue en velocidad con 160 puntos, a cuatro puntos de Kazemaru. Seguido por equilibrio y sincronización con 100 puntos – declaró Natsumi leyendo unos reportes

x

Ahora entiendo porque el entrenador la escogió – dijo Fudou analizando su información

No puedo esperar para estar con ella en el campo de juego – dijo Endou entusiasmado

Pero aquí hay un punto muy importante – les llamó la atención Natsumi

Hoshi-sama avisó antes de comenzar las pruebas que sufre del Trastorno Mixto Ansioso-Depresivo controlado con medicamentos – les dijo tímidamente Fuyuka

¿No habrá problemas con ello? – preguntó Sakuma

x

Mi padre no podía dejar ir a tal jugadora, así que habló con el comité del torneo. Fue aceptada pero su familia les entregará un informe detallado de su trastorno y su tratamiento – dijo Fuyuppe seria

Les informamos esto, ya que la señorita Hoshi reside en un internado y talvez no llegue mañana. Contactamos con su academia y solo lo conseguimos porque su familia nos envió una carta donde consienten su participación, claro tiene algunas cláusulas para la estadía de su heredera en la concentración – dijo Natsumi calmando a los jugadores

Como ninguna de estas peticiones falta al reglamento de la competencia, mi padre las aceptó – dijo Fuyuka

"La señorita no puede faltar a sus lecciones, le son esenciales para poder tomar el destino de las Empresas Hoshi en sus manos. Consentiremos su participación en el Torneo "Futbol Frontera Internacional" Al realizarse durante el periodo vacacional programado en el verano del presente año" Aun así el viaje es muy largo y el trámite para salir también lo es – dijo Haruna mientras leía parte del permiso de la chica en su computadora

Sin contar que Hoshi-sama tiene una personalidad muy peculiar. No piensen que es grosera ni mala persona – dijo Aki preocupada de sus palabras – No ha tenido una vida muy fácil

x

Entonces ¿Cómo presentó las pruebas? – preguntó Fudou

Fue la primera en presentar las, llegó muy temprano y justo cuando terminó, pidió permiso para retirarse porque en la madrugada burló la seguridad del internado y con ayuda de su tarjeta de débito… Compró el boleto de avión a Inazuma y debía regresar antes del cambio de vigilancia para poder entrar más fácil – les explicó Haruna

A todos les rodo una gotita de agua por detrás de la espalda

¡Casi lo olvido! El comité les permitirá a sus participantes este año, tener consigo artículos como celulares y computadoras personales para mantener contacto con sus familias y amigos – dijo Haruna

Es bueno que nos digas – dijo Tachimukai

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este es mi primer y estoy muy emocionada, esperó les guste. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible y espero les guste.

Lo que más me gustaría es que comenten, pues eso ayudará a mi moral y pueda seguir escribiendo


	2. Chapter 2

**Al día siguiente en la Secundaria Raimon**

Todos llegaron a tiempo para ir a su concentración, Haruna los estaba llamando por orden alfabético asegurándose que nadie faltara antes de subir al autobús

* * *

Y por último, Zaizen Touko – gritó Haruna

Presente, Haruna estoy de este lado – le respondió la chica

Como se esperaba, Megumi Hoshi no llegó – dijo Natsumi analizando la lista de Haruna

¿Nos iremos sin ella? – preguntó Clara

No hay problema, temíamos que esto pasará así que les mandamos una carta con la dirección – dijo Aki tranquila

Bien, les presento al autobús oficial del Inazuma Japan – dijo Fuyuka mientras llegaba el autobús detrás de ella

x

Era un autobús muy grande de color azul con detalles en blanco, en el cofre tenía una placa en forma de un relámpago y el lateral derecho anunciaba con letras naranjas "INAZUMA JAPAN"

Poco a poco todos fueron entrando y tomaron rápidamente asiento, inmediatamente el autobús arrancó. El viaje duro un poco y terminaron a las afueras de la ciudad. Los chicos no podían creerlo, el lugar era enorme.

Tenía una gran cancha para soccer, una bodega con todo lo necesario para los entrenamientos, un gran edificio de 3 pisos de color blanco con un enorme relámpago arriba de la puerta y un pequeño estacionamiento.

Todos entraron emocionados, era mejor por dentro. Era muy bonito y espacioso, tenía paredes blancas y muebles azules. Los jugadores siguieron a sus managers quienes los llevaron a lo que parecía ser una sala de reuniones con una enorme pantalla.

x

Esta será nuestra sala de reuniones, aquí se darán varios avisos y reuniones estratégicas para mejores resultados. En la planta baja se encuentra además, el comedor, la oficina y las habitaciones de nuestros entrenadores, la cocina, una sala de descanso y la lavandería.

En el primer y tercer piso se encuentran sus habitaciones y en segundo piso al lado derecho los vestidores, baños y regaderas femeninas, si usan su lógica las masculinas están al frente – dijo Natsumi

De todos modos en sus habitaciones encontraran un mapa del lugar – dijo Aki

Notaran que estas habitaciones son un poco más grandes que las del torneo pasado – dijo Haruna

Vayan a dejar su equipaje, Haruna-san les informará el número de su habitación – dijo Haruna

Poco a poco la sala quedó vacía, pues todos se fueron a dejar sus maletas con la intensión de probar su nueva cancha.

Las horas pasaron velozmente, mientras todos estaban concentrados en su partido… Kazemaru notó algo muy interesante y entró corriendo a la concentración buscando a alguna de las managers hasta que se topó con Haruna

x

¡Kazemaru! ¿Qué haces aquí? Estabas jugando con los demás en la cancha – dijo Haruna asustada

Disculpa si te asuste, pero me llamó la atención una camioneta negra que está en el estacionamiento – dijo el chico

¡Ah! En esa camioneta acaba de llegar Hoshi-sama y su equipaje – le informó Haruna

¿Una camioneta para su equipaje? – preguntó Kazemaru

Sí, trae bastante por las cláusulas de su permiso – dijo Haruna – Hasta hay unos señores que estaban llevando su equipaje y le están ayudando acomodarlo en su habitación

Deben tener muchos problemas, su habitación está en el 3er piso – comentó Kazemaru

x

Para nada, se las lían bien solos. Le preguntamos si querían ayuda – le contó Haruna – Pero dijeron que no nos molestáramos, al parecer la conocerán hasta mañana

¿No cenará? – preguntó Kazemaru

No bajará porque no tiene hambre, está muy cansada por el viaje y tiene mucho trabajo con sus pertenencias – dijo Fuyuka uniéndose a la conversación

Entiendo, esa chica es muy misteriosa – comentó el chico

Yo pienso que es muy amable – dijo Fuyuppe

Antes de que te vayas, Kazemaru por favor avísales a todos que la cena será a las 7pm – le pidió Haruna

Todo el resto de la tarde, todos estaban muy curiosos por conocer a su nueva compañera pues era todo un misterio, no había bajado para nada y por lo que Kazemaru les contó parece ser una chica muy peculiar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Era alrededor de las 7:30 am cuando los jugadores empezaron a despertar y el hambre los llevó al comedor buscando algo para comer, todos estaban ahí o eso al menos parecía

x

¿Quién está usando las regaderas? – preguntó Endou mientras se estiraba perezosamente siendo el último en despertar

¿Alguien está usando las regaderas? – preguntó Natsumi extrañada

Sí, pude escuchar el ruido del agua mientras bajaba – respondió el capitán

Puede ser la señorita Hoshi – comentó Fuyuppe

Es ella, me preguntó si podía darse un baño – dijo Haruna desde la cocina

Es una persona muy higiénica – dijo Kidou

Debieron ver el susto que nos metió en la mañana – dijo Aki – Nos levantamos a las 7am para preparar el desayuno, cuando llegamos a la cocina escuchamos ruidos afuera y era ella, al parecer llevaba un buen rato corriendo

No debe tardar en bajar, entró hace un buen rato – dijo Haruna

Debimos avisarles que el desayuno se servirá a las 8am – dijo Natsumi preocupada

x

Pasó media hora donde todos los jugadores esperaban pacientemente, estaban vestidos con sus ropas casuales porque no les han entregado sus uniformes y bien despiertos. El comedor cuenta con 4 mesas de cristal con 5 sillas cada una.

Al frente de las mesas con una buena distancia, se encuentra una barra que separa el comedor y la cocina, justo a su lado se encuentra la puerta a la cocina.

Fuyuka estaba a punto de calmar a los jugadores pero todo quedó en silencio, cuando una chica entró al comedor.

Estatura de 1.70m, piel muy blanca, ojos verde oliva muy penetrantes y hermosos, cabello ondulado tan largo que roza sus rodillas, muy voluminoso de color café almendra, fleco cerrado y además muy delgada.

Parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

Tenía el mismo peinado que Fuyuka pero lucía un broche de plumas azules con una joya blanca, una gargantilla blanca en forma de cuello de camisa con 2 listones verde pastel imitando una corbatita y además cargaba con una bandolera pequeña color morado.

Vestía una playera de tirantes delgados color celeste, con la parte del busto color blanco ajustada con resortes, cerrada con listones dorados cruzados en el pecho y terminaba en picos dándole un estilo muy victoriano, unas mangas separadas de pliegue amplio color celeste con detalles en blanco.

Usaba aparte una mini-falda tableada color verde pastel con encaje blanco, calcetas largas celestes arriba de las rodillas, un par de botines blancos con un gran moño verde pastel cubriendo las agujetas y un corazón dorado en medio de ellos.

x

Hoshi-san ¡Justo a tiempo! El desayuno está listo - dijo Haruna

Buenos días, espero no haberlos hecho esperar - contestó Megumi

No, acaban de dar las 8am - le respondió Natsumi

Bueno ahora les leeré las reglas del comedor - anunció Fuyuka - El desayuno es a las 8am, el almuerzo será a las 2pm y la cena a las 7pm. Solo se servirá una porción por persona y eviten llegar tarde

Hagan un línea frente a la barra, solo así les entregaremos su bandeja - informó Natsumi

Todos asintieron y se empezaron a formar, Megumi fue la última y tomo asiento junto a las managers pero no dijo nada, ni una palabra. Fue la primera en terminar y se dirigió a regresar su bandeja.

Hasta tu forma de comer es elegante - alagó Haruna - Tus platos no tienen restos de comida, ni un grano de arroz

Gracias - dijo sonriendo Megumi

x

_Entonces los entrenadores interrumpieron el desayuno y traían con ellos varias cajas, Haruna tomó una lista al verlos_

Los entrenamientos empiezan a las 9am, si llegan tarde recibirán un castigo y terminaran a la hora del almuerzo - anunció Kudou - La señorita Haruna les entregará sus uniformes y su chándal

Después del almuerzo empieza su tiempo libre, pueden dejar la concentración pero deben regresar antes de la cena - advirtió el señor Hibiki - No deberían consentirlos tanto

No olviden dejar sus uniformes en la lavandería al final de sus entrenamientos, porque necesitan estar limpios para el siguiente día - dijo Fuyuppe

Es obligatorio que usen su chándal cuando tengamos un evento importante, por ejemplo: El camino a un partido, registros o ceremonias del torneo - les informó Natsumi

Pueden usar la lavandería con libertad. Pueden lavar alguna prenda o su chándal cuando deseen y además pueden usar ropa casual dentro de la concentración, obvio esto no aplica en los entrenamientos - dijo Aki

x

Haruna entregó rápidamente los uniformes a cada uno de los jugadores

Lika y Hiroto, por favor pueden mostrarnos sus uniformes - les pidió Natsumi

Es notorio, el uniforme masculino es diferente al femenino - dijo Fuyuka

* * *

El uniforme masculino consiste de:

- Una playera blanca de manga corta; con una franja azul acero en las mangas, una franja gruesa naranja en el cuello y el símbolo del Inazuma Japan cerca del hombro izquierdo

- Shorts color azul acero con una franja gruesa color blanco en cada costado

- Calcetas blancas con dos franjas en los resortes, primero una naranja y abajo otra azul acero

- Tenis azul acero, con la suela y agujetas naranjas

x

Mientras que el uniforme femenino consiste de:

- La misma playera

- El mismo par de tenis

- Una falda un poco amplia color azul acero, con una franja gruesa color naranja al frente del lado derecho

- Unos mallones blancos con 2 franjas horizontales al final de cada pierna, primero una naranja y abajo una azul acero

* * *

¿Por qué no usamos el mismo uniforme? - preguntó Touko

El reglamento pide un uniforme para cada género, que cuente con: playera, shorts, calcetas y tenis para los hombres. Playera, falda de 30cm, mallones bajo la rodilla y tenis para las mujeres. Así no tendrán molestias en el campo y puedan diferenciarse fácilmente - dijo Haruna leyendo un libro

Este otro uniforme que me entregaron ¿Es lo que creo? - preguntó Megumi

Pronto lo sabrán, primero Endou-san y Tachimukai-san muestren sus uniformes - pidió Aki

Son iguales - exclamó Tachimukai

* * *

Sus uniformes consistían de:

- Playera blanca manga larga con resortes naranjas en las muñecas, doble franja vertical color azul marino; desde el cuello hasta las muñecas y un enorme relámpago naranja en todo su pecho

- Shorts azul marino con su resorte naranja

- Calcetas blancas con una franja horizontal, un poco gruesa de color naranja en los resortes

- Tenis color blanco con la suela y agujetas azul marino

- Guantes naranjas con el resorte y el dedo pulgar de color negro

* * *

Las nuevas reglas también dicen que todos los porteros deben usar el mismo uniforme, sin importar si es titular o suplente - siguió leyendo Haruna

Megumi-sama puedes abrir tu uniforme extra - le pidió Fuyuka

Lo sabía… Entrenador ¿Participare en la portería? - preguntó Hoshi

* * *

Este uniforme era diferente a todos los demás, pues consistía de:

- Playera blanca manga larga, doble franja horizontal separada; color celeste desde el cuello a la muñeca y un gran relámpago naranja en todo el pecho

- Una falda un poco amplia de color celeste

- Mallones blancos con una franja horizontal de color naranja en los costados

- Tenis naranjas con agujetas y suela color blanco

- Guantes color blanco con el resorte y el pulgar color naranja

* * *

Si no fuera así, no tendrías ese uniforme en tus manos - dijo el señor Hibiki burlón

Nos serás útil en la portería, pero no ahora - dijo el entrenador

Las nuevas reglas también aplican para los uniformes de portero - les informó Natsumi

De acuerdo - contestó Megumi

Todos estaban sorprendidos ¿El equipo contaría con 3 porteros? ¿Qué estaban pensando sus entrenadores?

x

Pero el chándal para todos es igual - les dijo Aki

Espero cuiden mucho sus uniformes - dijo Fuyuppe serena

Rápido vayan a los vestidores, el entrenamiento empezara en 20 minutos - avisó el señor Hibiki

Señorita Hoshi, necesito hablar con usted - dijo el señor Kidou

Todos salieron corriendo del comedor pero Megumi habló con los entrenadores antes, les escuchó atentamente y anotó un par de cosas en su libreta.

x

Unos minutos después en el campo de entrenamiento

Megumi no se ha cambiado - dijo preocupada Clara

Pero no está con el entrenador - dijo sorprendido Sakuma

La señorita Hoshi fue a cambiarse en su habitación - les informó Fuyuka

Miren, ahí viene - dijo Aki

La chica venia corriendo hacia el campo, vestía el uniforme de jugadora y cargaba la misma bandolera morada, pero ahora tenía su largo cabello sujeto en una trenza

x

Lo siento, tenía que guardar mi ropa - se disculpó Megumi

No hay problema, aun no comienza el entrenamiento - dijo Endou sonriendo

Haruna ¿Puedo encargarte mi bandolera durante el entrenamiento? - preguntó la castaña

No hay problema pero ¿Siempre cargas con ella? - preguntó la menor

Sí, porque tiene cosas muy importantes o que puedo necesitar en cualquier momento. Desde que era niña suelo cargar un bolso y ahora no puedo salir sin uno. Pero esta bandolera es especial pues mi mejor amiga me la regaló en mi cumpleaños hace 2 años - dijo Megumi sonriendo

¿Ella es de Hokkaido? - preguntó Haruna

No, vive aquí. Nos conocemos desde antes de que entrará al Starlight Junior - dijo Hoshi

Yo también quiero una amistad tan larga - contestó la peli-azul tomando la bandolera

Ya es hora de entrenar, debo irme - dijo Hoshi antes de correr para reunirse con el resto

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero comenten y recuerden... Ignoren las "x" centradas, son solo para marcar los párrafos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy será un entrenamiento libre, para que se conozcan y podamos empezar a trabajar mañana - dijo Hibiki

Siéntanse libres de preguntarse y hacer lo que quieran - dijo Aki entregándole a Endou un balón

Lo importante ahora es conocer a nuestras nuevas compañeras, así que juguemos un poco - propuso Endou

Todos se estaban divirtiendo en el campo mientras se hacían preguntas

x

Entonces ¿Cuántas técnicas puedes realizar? - le preguntó Toramaru a Hoshi mientras intentaba quitarle el balón

No sé, nunca las he contado pero deben ser más de 20, si incluimos todas las que he imitado - contestó la chica

Tengo una idea, todos tenemos curiosidad sobre tus habilidades de imitación ¿Puedes mostrarnos un poco? - dijo Tachimukai entusiasmado

Está bien, solo porque eres muy simpático - Megumi accedió - Y llámenme Megumi, odio las formalidades

De acuerdo - contestó Midorikawa

x

¿Qué técnica quieren que realice? - preguntó Megumi

Una sencilla primero - interrumpió Fudo - ¿Ilusion Ball?

Claro y para hacerlo más divertido ¿Qué te parece si lo ejecutamos juntos? - le preguntó a Kidou

No hay problema - dijo el estratega

Espera tres segundos y comenzamos - le indicó Yuuto

De acuerdo - dijo Megumi seriamente

Los dos fueron al mismo tiempo, los testigos no podían creerlo ¡Era como 2 gotas de agua! Pasaron un buen rato sorprendiéndose con la forma de imitar técnicas de Hoshi, ella se divertía imitando todas las técnicas que le pedían

x

Bueno antes de que tomemos el descanso ¿Quieres intentar conmigo Tiger Storm? - preguntó Toramaru

Claro - dijo Megumi segura

Los dos tomaron formación y sin decir nada, comenzaron con la técnica y todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Fue idéntico y en el primer intento

x

¿Qué te pareció Gouenji? - le preguntó Megumi al goleador

Veo que todos esos rumores son ciertos pero… ¿Puedes imitar técnicas en la portería? - dijo Gouenji

Seguro pero suelen ser más débiles - confesó Hoshi

Pero primero, vamos a descansar - dijo Clara

Que sed tengo - dijo Touko empezando a correr

Todos están descansando, hablando, tomando agua y secándose el sudor, lo normal. Pero Hoshi se estaba untando algo en la piel, llamó la atención de Clara

x

Megumi ¿Qué te estás untando? - preguntó Clara y entonces todos la miraron curiosos

Es bloqueador solar… En Hokkaido nunca sale el sol y no tengo problemas, pero en Inazuma es muy diferente ¡No puedo permitir que mi piel se queme! - dijo Megumi guardando la botella en su bandolera

Ahora entiendo porque tu piel es tan clara - dijo Lika sonriendo

Es hora de continuar, ya es medio día - les informó Aki

Como vuela el tiempo en la cancha - dijo Fubuki

x

Te prestó mis guantes - ofreció Endou

¿Enserio? Muchas gracias - dijo Megumi tomando los guantes

Entonces nosotros tiraremos - anunció Sakuma

Megumi lo veía venir, ejecutaron el Emperor Penguin #3 y rápidamente imitó God Catch para detenerlos

x

¡Es impresionante! ¡Es idéntica! - dijo entusiasmado Mamoru

Pero no tiene la misma fuerza - comentó Kidou

¿No te gusta la posición de portera? - preguntó Tsunami

¡No! No tenía alguien con quien practicar. Casi nunca me colocaban como portera y he jugado como comandante o capitana más veces. Mis habilidades en esta posición, las he desarrollado con ayuda de máquinas - confesó Megumi

Pero una máquina no se compara con una persona - dijo Gouenji

¡Exacto! Llegas a su nivel máximo y ahí te quedas, no es lo mismo - dijo Hoshi

Nosotros nos te ayudaremos - dijo Shiro

Serás la mejor portera - dijo Midorikawa animándola

Muchas gracias, no les defraudaré - dijo Megumi emocionada

* * *

Un par de horas después

El entrenamiento fue muy divertido, todos disfrutaban la comida y Megumi fue aceptada por el equipo, la chica estaba feliz y después de regresar sus platos…

¿Puedo usar las regaderas? - preguntó Hoshi

Sí ¿Volverás a bañarte? - preguntó Aki

Claro porque odio el sudor, huele mal, deja el cabello pegajoso y no es lindo. Odio sudar - dijo Hoshi

Entonces tu peor enemigo es el sol - dijo Lika bromeando

Sí, odio el sol y el calor - dijo Megumi antes de salir corriendo al segundo piso

x

Los jugadores siguieron su ejemplo y fueron a bañarse, 20 minutos antes de las 3pm… Megumi irrumpió en la sala de estar. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una playera delgada de color rosa pálido, unos tacones de plataforma del mismo color y una mochila grande deportiva

¡Por fin las encuentro! - dijo Megumi a las managers - Ya está mi uniforme en la lavandería, me voy

¡Espera! ¿A dónde? - preguntó preocupada Haruna

A practicar esgrima - dijo Hoshi serena

Pero recuerda volver antes de las 7pm - dijo Endou

Claro que estaré aquí antes, pero no me esperen a cenar - dijo seriamente la chica

x

¿Otra vez? - preguntó Natsumi

Yo no ceno - dijo segura Megumi - En la noches no se puede digerir bien la comida y dormir no ayuda en ello, entonces subiría de peso, perdería mi velocidad y caería en depresión

Hay muchas cosas que no conocemos sobre ti - dijo Fuyuka preocupada

No podrías decirnos algunas cosas para evitar problemas - comentó Aki

Ok. Esta es la guía rápida para vivir en paz conmigo - dijo Megumi sonriendo

x

1. No entren a mi habitación sin permiso, o se las verán con mi katana

2. Después de las 7pm, prohibido buscarme. Puedo estar leyendo, escribiendo, planeando mi entrenamiento, escuchando música, aplico mis tratamientos ¿Creen que mi cabello es tan hermoso, solo lavándolo? Y lo más importante, contacto con mi mejor amiga. Si me interrumpen y no es una emergencia, amanecerán en una camilla.

3. Dormir es sagrado, si algo me despierta y encuentro al responsable, lo dejaré inconsciente

4. Puedo llevarme y bromear, pero quien me haga una broma pesada… no dudaré en golpearlo

5. Nada de comentarios sexistas, racistas y homofóbicos. A quien escuche hablar así, conocerá mi patada.

6. No toquen mi motocicleta pues es muy especial y si le sucede algo, arrastraré de las orejas al culpable del estacionamiento al comedor

7. Siempre despierto a las 6am y salgó a correr. Creo que a nadie le molesta

x

Es todo - dijo Megumi sonriendo

Regresa pronto, hoy se revisan las habitaciones - dijo Natsumi seria

Dejen la mía al final - gritó Megumi mientras dejaba el edificio

¿Cómo abrirás la puerta del estacionamiento? - gritó Aki siguiéndole hasta la puerta

Tengo llave - le respondió Megumi

¡Esa chica nos matará de un susto! - dijo Natsumi molesta

No es a propósito - dijo Megumi en su motocicleta Honda CBF 125 en color blanco y negro, dirigiéndose a la carretera

x

Ella es impredecible - dijo Lika

Es normal, nunca ha estado en un equipo formal y sus padres le permiten todo - dijo Hiroto

Es buena persona, solo que muy imponente - dijo Clara

No debemos juzgarla, aun no la conocemos - dijo Toramaru tranquilo

* * *

Esa misma tarde

_Eran las 6:30pm y Megumi acabada de llegar a la concentración, estacionó su motocicleta y empezó a correr_

x

Lo siento - dijo Hoshi llegando al tercer piso, todos estaban ahí

Nos tenías preocupadas - dijo Natsumi molesta

Se me fue el tiempo y además llegue antes de las 7 - dijo Megumi tranquila

Tu habitación es la única que falta de revisión - dijo Aki

¿Para qué es la revisión? - preguntó Touko

Para tener un registro de sus cosas, por si algo llegase a perderse - dijo Fuyuka

No creo que puedan saber con exactitud todo lo que hay en mi habitación - dijo Megumi abriendo la puerta

x

Todas las habitaciones son iguales: Paredes blancas, una cama matrimonial, un par de ventanas con una puerta que lleva a un pequeño closet. Pero esta es impresionante…

- Debajo de la ventana tiene dos baúles, uno rosa y otro azul más grande.

- A la derecha del closet tiene un tocador con un gran espejo y sobre este tiene muchos productos de higiene personal, belleza y para el cuidado del cabello. Además cuenta con 4 grandes cajones

- Al lado del tocador, tiene 2 cajas: Una grande y arriba otra más pequeña

- Su cama está al frente del tocador en la esquina

- Al lado de su cama está un buro con 2 cajones: Uno pequeño y rectangular con otro más grande y cuadrado debajo, arriba del buro tiene una lámpara y su bandolera morada

- Luego tiene un pequeño refrigerador blanco

- Al lado izquierdo de los baúles con buena distancia esta una mesa con una cafetera enorme

- Arriba de los baúles y adherida a la pared, está una percha que sostiene una catana de madera, un bate de béisbol y un florete plateado

- Y en el espacio libre, en el centro, colocó una gran alfombra color verde

x

Tienes muchas cosas - dijo Haruna sorprendida

¿Por qué tienes un refrigerador? - preguntó Toramaru

Es que amo el helado más el coreano, soy casi adicta a él y al café. No hay problema si no los consumo pero mi padre, como siempre, decidió que moriría sin ellos y en mi permiso puso unas cláusulas para que pudiera traer aquí mi cafetera y un refrigerador para mi helado - dijo Megumi molesta

Pero la cafetera necesita suministros - dijo Kidou sereno

Si, cada mes me llegará a la concentración más suministros para café y más helado - dijo Megumi

Megumi-san ¿Qué hay en los baúles? - preguntó Fuyuka

Todo lo que necesito para los deportes que practico - dijo Hoshi abriendo el baúl azul - Mis aparatos de gimnasia, un balón de basquetbol y voleibol, una bola de béisbol, mis patines de hielo y tierra - decía mientras buscaba - No traje mis cosas de esquí ni de snowboard porque no hay donde practicarlos en los alrededores

¿Y en el rosa? - preguntó Natsumi

Mis herramientas para danza - Megumi abrió dicho baúl - Mis zapatilla de ballet y gimnasia. Mis abanicos, getas y sombrilla para la danza tradicional japonesa, mis castañuelas y zapatos para flamenco.

Ok, nos faltan tus cajones - dijo Haruna anotando

En los cajones del tocador guarde mi ropa especial para algunos deportes - Megumi abrió en primer cajón - Aquí está un Keikogi para artes parciales y mi traje de esgrima - abrió el otro cajón - Aquí mi ropa para ballet, gimnasia y traje de baño para natación y surf - dijo abriendo un cajón de abajo - Aquí mi arpa, flauta transversal y violín con un atril, pude convencer a papá para no enviar mi batería y mi teclado. En el último tengo ropa interior y calcetines

Se escucharía por todo el lugar - dijo Clara

Sería una falta de respeto y no serviría tenerlos aquí de adorno - dijo Megumi - En cajón cuadrado del buro, guardó mis reservas para la cafetera y en el rectangular está mi laptop

¿Y esas cajas? - preguntó Lika

La grande tiene bloqueadores solares a prueba de agua y sudor - señalo la chica - Y la pequeña tiene bloqueadores comunes, también cada mes me llegaran más bloqueadores

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Espero les guste, me tarde más en actualizar y lo siento mucho, comenten por favor. Así podre saber que piensan y en que mejorar


	4. Chapter 4

Los dos meses pasaron velozmente y el Inazuma Japan iba viento en popa, las chicas fueron incluidas fácilmente a sus tácticas, estrategias y formaciones.

Megumi mejoró muchísimo sus técnicas de portera y se volvió amiga de todos los jugadores, pero como nada es perfecto… la relación entre Megumi y algunas chicas es difícil.

Hoshi ignora olímpicamente a 3 de ellas, no las toma en serio y nunca se ha interesado en socializar con ellas.

Haruna y Clara son la excepción, ellas se llevan de maravilla con Megumi.

Pero dejemos esto a un lado, hoy no importa pues ¡Hoy es el inicio del Futbol Frontera Internacional!

x

Bien todos traen su chándal - dijo Fuyuka observando a los jugadores esperando en su sala

* * *

El chándal oficial del Inazuma Japan es:

- Una playera manga corta, color gris plomo con el símbolo del equipo cerca del hombro derecho

- Pantalón color azul acero con una doble franja horizontal, color naranja en los costados

- Tenis color gris con la suela y agujetas color negro

- Chamarra manga larga de color azul acero, con resortes de las mangas naranjas

* * *

¿Dónde está Midorikawa? - dijo preocupada Haruna

Pareció que Haruna lo invocó, porque en ese momento Midorikawa bajo corriendo las escaleras pero se resbaló y rodo parte de ellas

Ryuuji - dijo Hiroto preocupado levantando a su amigo del piso

Mido-chan ten más cuidado ¡Casi te matas! - dijo Megumi asustada

Perdón por la tardanza, me quedé dormido - se disculpó Midorikawa

Sigue consiente ¿Puedes usar las piernas? - preguntó Natsumi

Sí - Contestó el peli-verde confundido

Bueno ¡Corran! O llegaremos tarde - dijo Natsumi cruelmente

Midorikawa te llevó en la espalda, o te dejaran - dijo Hiroto

Es vergonzoso pero gracias - dijo Ryuuji sonrojado

x

Megumi ayudó al heladito a subirse sobre la espalda de Hiroto y empezaron a correr, solamente pusieron un pie dentro del autobús cuando este arrancó

Gracias Megumi - dijo Midorikawa mientras Hiroto lo ayudaba a sentarse junto a él

No es nada. Te considero mi amigo, no podía dejarlos a su suerte - contestó la castaña

La chica tomó lugar al lado de Sakuma, el chico se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió

x

Bueno ¿Cómo vas con Genda? - preguntó serena Megumi

¿A qué te refieres? - contestó nervioso Sakuma

Dios, no me puedes engañar - dijo burlona la oji-verde - Los vi ayer en el estacionamiento

* * *

**Flashback**

Megumi regresaba de patinar, pero al entrar al estacionamiento. Ahí estaban Sakuma y Genda, muy solos y muy misteriosos

Genda ¿Qué hace aquí? - susurró Sakuma

Viene a darte suerte de parte de Teikoku y además quería verte - dijo Genda mientras se acercaba al chico

Pero podrían verte y estarías en problemas - dijo Sakuma mientras se dejaba abrazar

¿No me extrañaste? - preguntó el portero

¡Claro! Yo también quería verte - respondió el chico con parche

Megumi casi sufre un derrame nasal, la chica es fujoshi. Para evitar no ser descubierta y no interrumpir su lindo momento, la chica guardó su moto y salió con cuidado del lugar.

* * *

Por favor, no le digas a nadie - le pidió Sakuma preocupado

No te preocupes, hacen tan linda pareja que no puedo permitir que se separen - dijo Megumi sonriendo

¿Eres fujoshi? - preguntó Sakuma con un tick en el ojo

Si, espero no te importe - dijo Hoshi tranquila

¡Llegamos! Bajen con cuidado pero rápido - gritó Aki mientras el autobús se detenía

x

Los jugadores empezaron a bajar, Midorikawa se había recuperado por completo pero aun así Hiroto no soltó su mano ni un solo momento.

Entraron al estadio, el señor Kudou los organizó en 2 filas: Primero los porteros, después defensas, atrás mediocampistas y al final los delanteros.

Cuando escucharon "Inazuma Japan" Entraron con cuidado al campo y tomaron su lugar, estaban al lado de Corea del Sur. Ahí pudieron saludar a Aphrodi, Suzuno y Nagumo.

Una señorita muy bonita apareció en el escenario. Tenía ojos violeta, cabello lacio y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, color castaño y brillante; delgada, piel muy clara y fleco de lado. Además lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con varios accesorios de rosas rojas.

x

Gracias a los medios de comunicación y a los equipos que nos acompañan - Su voz es imponente - Soy Takara, presiente del Comité de Futbol Asiático - El Inazuma estaba en shock - Vengo a desearles suerte y a explicarles las nuevas reglas para esta edición del Futbol Frontera Internacional - finalizó el saludo

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y cuando terminaron la chica pudo continuar

El torneo pasado hubieron inconformidades por el método de selección continental. Este año serán 10 participantes para el torneo final, dos por continente. Por lo que se formaran dos grupos: El Grupo 1 y el Grupo 2, cada equipo será colocado por sorteo con ayuda de sus entrenadores, los ganadores de cada grupo viajaran a Lyoko para competir por el título con los seleccionados de Europa, América, Oceanía y África - explicó Takara

Será una doble competencia - dijo Endou sorprendido

Me gusta la idea, es más justo. Separaron a Asia y Oceanía y limitaran a Europa, la última vez llevaron 3 equipos: España, Inglaterra e Italia - dijo Megumi

Tienes razón - dijo Clara secundándola

x

Ahora llamaré a los entrenadores de cada equipo por orden alfabético - Entonces a su lado colocaron 3 esferas de cristal; Una transparente, otra color rojo con un "#1" y otra azul con un "#2" - El entrenador asistente tomara un papel de la esfera principal, así el equipo será colocado en un grupo y dependiendo el resultado; el entrenador tomara un papel de la esfera correspondiente - explicó la oji-violeta.

Poco a poco todos los equipos fueron pasando y obteniendo su resultado, tardaron media hora en terminar

x

Dentro de dos días empezará la primera ronda de partidos con: Corea del Sur vs Singapur por el Grupo 1 en la mañana y esa misma noche Japón vs China en el Grupo 2 - dijo Takara

Esto será muy divertido - dijo Toramaru imperativo

Nuevos rivales, será muy interesante - dijo Kidou

No vamos a perder, ganaremos nuestro segundo título - animo Endou

¿Con quién hablabas? - preguntó Lika a Megumi mientras guardaba su celular

Con Rina-chan, mi mejor amiga - dijo Megumi sonriendo - Dijo suerte y aplástalos

A sus compañeros les rodó una gotita de agua por la cabeza

x

No hay confiarnos, aún queda mucho camino - dijo Midorikawa

No seas aguafiestas - dijo Tsunami

Tenemos que tener la mente en positivo - dijo Haruna

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Aquí está el capitulo, comenten por favor. Así ayudaran a mi moral, gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Las eliminatorias pasaron rápido pero muy divertido para el Inazuma Japan, todo este tiempo han llevado su clásico juego, dando partidos muy interesantes. El equipo se ha acostumbrado a las acciones de Megumi y la chica es feliz con ellos, pues ha descubierto muchas cosas.

Primero: La semana pasada escuchó ruidos extraños en la habitación de Hiroto (La cual está al lado de la suya)

Como no podía leer por los ruidos, fue a gritarle a Hiroto y casi muere desangrada

Se encontró con Hiroto y Midorikawa besándose muy tiernamente, mientras el adicto al helado trataba de controlar a su novio y después de una pequeña charla. Todo volvió a la calma pues ella no dirá nada

x

Amo este lugar - pensó Megumi ante la escena que presenciaba

Esto fue lo que pasó: Megumi había terminado de ponerse su chándal e iba en camino a la sala, hoy es su partido contra el Desert Lion y justo al pasar cerca de los vestidores, descubrió a Kidou y Fudou besándose además de toqueteándose salvajemente.

Hoshi no pudo guardar su grito y ahora están en una incómoda situación

Lamento si los interrumpí - dijo Megumi calmándose

Megumi por favor, esto tiene que ser un secreto - dijo Kidou preocupado

No se preocupen, no me molesta ¿Para que intervenir? Eso sí, tengan más cuidado. En especial tú, Fudou - dijo la chica seriamente - No puedes violar a Kidou en los pasillos

La chica les dejo confundidos, cuando reaccionaron corrieron tras ella. Se hacía tarde

* * *

Una hora después

El partido estaba a nada de comenzar, el público emocionado y el Inazuma Japan en reunión

Chicos, no podemos perder - empezó Endou con su discurso - Tenemos que ganar para enfrentar a Rusia y poder jugar con los mejores del mundo

No podemos salir tan cerca - dijo Toramaru

Nuestra formación para el primer tiempo será: Tachimukai Yuuki, Kurakake Clara, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shiro, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Megumi Hoshi, Gouenji Shuuya, Kiyama Hiroto, Utsunomiya Toramaru y Zaizen Touko - anunció Aki

Recuerden el plan: Tenemos que cansar a los jugadores - dijo Kidou

Suena imposible, ellos entrenan en el desierto - dijo Clara

Pero tenemos que hacerlo, si queremos ir a la ofensiva para el segundo tiempo - dio Megumi

Jugadores al campo - se escuchó el anunció

Suerte - les deseo Endou

x

El primer tiempo estuvo muy parejo, faltaban unos minutos para terminar y el marcador estaba 1 - 1. Lo importante es que cumplieron su objetivo, el Lion Desert estaba cansado.

Solo un poco más - grito Touko enviando el balón desde la zona de defensa al medio campo

Es mío - dijo Megumi para recibirlo, entonces un chico apareció para intentar robarle el balón

Hoshi intentaba librarse del chico, pero en un descuido… El chico le metió un codazo en su parte baja y Megumi cayó al suelo, sorprendiendo a todos

La falta fue marcada y solo bastaron unos segundos para que el primer tiempo terminara. Todos estaban cansados, era hora de cambiar la formación para el ataque

x

Endou entraras a la portería, necesitamos un portero descansado. Urabe remplazara a Fubuki, Tsunami entrara en lugar de Kurakake y Sakuma remplazara a Hoshi - ordenó el entrenador Hibiki

¿Por qué? - preguntó sorprendida Megumi

No puedes jugar lastimada - dijo secamente el entrenador Kudou

Megumi se fue a la banca, llena de rabia y tristeza. Sakuma se preocupó por ella y fue a hablarle

x

¿Qué paso? Has resistido golpes peores - dijo Sakuma sereno

Pero estoy en mis días - dijo Megumi molesta - Ahora les daré razones para decir que las mujeres no deberíamos estar aquí, que somos muy débiles en el campo... mi suerte es asquerosa - dijo la chica con voz muerta - Si no fuera un partido, le hubiera dado un paliza. Sakuma aplasta a ese chico por mí

Todos tomaron posición y la estrategia funcionó aun sin Hoshi, aunque ganaron el partido… El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Megumi no pronunció palabra en el autobús y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Pronto darían las 6pm y los jugadores se habían reunido en la sala, todos estaban preocupados Megumi no había salido de su habitación desde la tarde del partido.

Es un milagro que se presentara al entrenamiento - dijo Aki preocupada

No deberían preocuparse, solo debe estar cansada - dijo Natsumi indiferente

Pero Megumi-san no ha salido ni a correr, siempre sale a practicar algún deporte - dijo Clara

Talvez este practicando su danza - dijo Touko tratando de ser optimista

No, escucharía la música - dijo Fudou otro de sus vecinos

Yo he escuchado sollozos, ha estado llorando - dijo Hiroto apagado

Es su imaginación - dijo Lika para dejar la sala junto Fuyuka y Natsumi

x

Me preocupa mucho - dijo Touko

Además mañana es nuestro partido contra Rusia - dijo Gouenji

Gran parte de nuestro plan de ataque, está en sus manos - dijo Fubuki

No podemos ayudar - dijo Kidou - No sabemos cómo tratar la depresión

Sin contar que afecta de forma diferente a cada persona - dijo Tsunami

Si hubiera alguien a quien recurrir - dijo Endou

x

¡Claro! Hay una persona que nos puede ayudar - dijo Haruna abriendo su computadora

¿Quién Haruna? - preguntó Kazemaru

La mejor amiga de Megumi, ella también sufre depresión y debe saber cómo animarla en estos casos - dijo la chica

¿Cómo la contactamos? - preguntó Midorikawa

Megumi me dijo su nombre y también que es clase alta, tengo que encontrarla - dijo Haruna

La menor de las managers, estuvo buscando y buscando hasta que gritó de felicidad

x

¡Ya está! Su nombre completo es Rina Matsukawa - dijo Haruna suspirando

Adivinare, su familia es dueña de los restaurantes de lujo: Matsukawa - dijo Sakuma

Exacto, me costó conseguir su celular pero ahora llamaré - Haruna tomo el teléfono de la sala y activo el altavoz

Llamada Telefónica

**Rina:** ¿Quién es?

**Haruna:** Señorita Matsukawa, le estamos hablando desde la concentración del Inazuma Japan

**Rina:** ¿Algo le pasó a Megumi?

**Endou:** Al parecer está deprimida

**Touko:** Bueno…

Los jugadores le informaron del comportamiento de Megumi y lo que sucedió en el partido

**Rina:** Ahora entiendo ¡Rayos! No puedo ir para allá, mis padres me han atrapado en una de sus comidas de negocios. Fastidio total, no creo librarme de ellos hasta mañana

**Haruna:** ¿Qué podemos hacer?

**Midorikawa:** Megumi nos mataría si entramos a su habitación

**Rina:** Necesitamos a la persona correcta ¿Le ha dado una muestra de confianza?

**Kidou:** Se puede decir que con los jugadores tiene una buena relación

**Fubuki:** Pero no recuerdo ninguna muestra de confianza

**Rina:** Algo debe haber

**Sakuma:** Tenemos que ayudarla, desde que estaba en la banca... creo empezó a llorar

**Rina:** ¡Repite lo que dijiste! Y explica bien

**Sakuma:** Como yo fui su remplazo, hable con ella un poco. Se quejó de algunas cosas y dijo que su suerte apesta y creo que una lagrima se le escapó

**Rina:** ¡Tú eres el hombre! Megumi odia que la vean llorar y no a cualquiera le cuenta lo que piensa

**Gouenji:** Me gustaría saber porque está así

**Rina:** Muchas personas creen que las mujeres no deberían participar en FFI, ella es muy feminista y quiere demostrarle al mundo que puedemos ser iguales o mejores jugadoras que los hombres. Duele no solo decepcionar a tus compañeros, si no a ti misma. No haber sido lo suficiente fuerte para resistir, que justo en día del partido llegue el periodo y sentirse vulnerable

**Endou:** Pero si no nos decepciono

**Haruna:** Cuando una persona sufre depresión suele ver el lado negativo de las cosas y son muy sensibles a su entorno, emociones y acciones, tanto propias como ajenas

**Rina:** Me sorprende un poco ¿Ha estado tomando sus medicinas?

**Toramaru:** Ni idea

**Haruna**: No sabemos sus medicamentos y menos cuando debe tomarlos

**Rina:** Yo sé cuáles son, no puedo darles detalles pero sé que hacer. Chico elegido, escucha con atención. Voy a decirte que debes hacer, talvez así se presente al juego de mañana

**Sakuma**: De acuerdo

**Rina:** No toques la puerta ni digas nada, solo entra y con suerte no te verá. Evita verla, dirígete a la cafetera y prepárale un café clásico, sin agua solo leche a temperatura media por 6 minutos. Megumi es muy sensible a las bebidas calientes y si te equivocas al prepararlo, no podrá tomarlo

**Endou:** ¿Por qué café clásico?

**Rina:** Funciona para subir el ánimo y además no les daré mi receta de chocolate. Luego busca su Fluoxetina, está en la bandolera. Si está dormida, toca con cuidado su hombro y despertará, ofrécele el café, habla tranquilamente con ella y convéncela de tomarse la pastilla. Si tenemos suerte tomará sus demás medicamentos. Habla lo menos que puedas con cuidado y no dudes en hacer lo que te pida

**Fudou:** ¿Crees que no está tomando sus pastillas?

**Rina:** No pero conociéndola, talvez alteró su tratamiento. Suerte chico

**Sakuma:** Me llamo Sakuma

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Espero no retrasarme, pero tengo algunos problemas por aquí. No olviden comentar


	6. Chapter 6

El pobre chico pingüino siguió las instrucciones de Rina, estaba armándose de valor para despertar a Megumi.

Movió el hombro de la chica y se tragó su miedo cuando abrió los ojos.

x

Te preparé un poco de café - Sakuma le acercó la taza

Gracias - Megumi empezó a beberlo

¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Sakuma

Mejor, pero aun así estoy triste ¿Me darías un abrazo? Necesito uno - Varias lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos verdes, el chico notó que temblaba un poco.

Si estabas tan mal, no hubieras ido al entrenamiento - dijo Sakuma

No puedo abandonar mis responsabilidades - dijo Megumi dejando la taza sobre el buro - Estoy molesta conmigo misma ¿Sabes qué se siente? Que te separen de tu única hermana porque decidió tomar su propio camino, que tu padre destruya tus sueños, que a tu madre lo único que le importe es convertirte en toda una dama sumisa para conseguirte un esposo adinerado, que tus padres te ignoren y solo se acuerden de tu existencia cuando te entregan un premio o reconocimiento que puedan presumir, para mantener la fama de "Familia Elite" - Los ojos de Megumi estaban vacíos - Amanecer día tras día y encontrarte sola, sin quien te comprenda

Nosotros te comprendemos y no te vamos a juzgar - dijo Sakuma sonriendo - Necesitas esto

Mi Fluoxetina, justo a tiempo… Me había olvidado de su existencia - dijo Megumi - Genda debe ser muy feliz a tu lado

¿Estas tomando tus medicamentos? - preguntó Sakuma concentrándose en ella

Sí pero a la vez ¡No! - contestó Megumi antes de tomarse la pastilla

No entendí - confesó Sakuma

Ahora te explicó - Hoshi se estiró un poco sentada en su cama

x

20 minutos después

Sakuma salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde todos lo esperaban expectantes

¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Clara

Volvió a dormir - contestó Sakuma

¿Se tomó el medicamento? - preguntó Tachimukai

Sí, pero la señorita Matsukawa tenía razón - dijo Sakuma

De verdad, la conoce muy bien - dijo Kidou

Haruna creo que deberías tener registro de esto - dijo el chico con parche

La mencionada abrió su computadora y se puso sus lentes para empezar a escribir

x

Sertralina para el insomnio, su sueño es muy inestable y le ayuda a dormir aunque a descansar. También la consume en situaciones de estrés para no perder la cabeza o lastimarse a sí misma - declaró Sakuma

Buscando sobre la Sertralina, en grandes cantidades sirve como antidepresivo - leyó Haruna

Imipramina, Megumi sufre de migraña hereditaria por parte de su madre. Es lo único que ayuda a controlársela, también recurre a ella cuando le dan ataques de furia. Es muy peligroso hacerla enojar porque puede perder el control y las consecuencias serían fatales - dijo Sakuma

Debe ser difícil vivir así - dijo Aki preocupada

Aún faltan - Todos estaban sorprendidos - Fluoxetina para controlar su depresión y ansiedad

Aquí dice que es el antidepresivo más fuerte del mercado, debe ser tomado con precaución y solo en casos de depresión extrema porque pueden presentarse muchos efectos secundarios - dijo Haruna asustada

Por eso debe tomar ½ pastilla de Valproato de Magnesio - dijo Sakuma

El Valproato de Magnesio es un anti convulsionante y Megumi debe consumirlo para prevenir el efecto secundario de la Fluoxetina, ya que esta puede causar epilepsia - dijo Haruna mientras escribía

Y eso es todo - dijo Sakuma suspirando

x

Puede que tenga una excelente condición física contrario a su mente - dijo Fudou

Es muy cruel - dijo Endou

Megumi quiere evitar problemas con el comité, solo está tomando uno de sus medicamentos por día. Faltando a las órdenes de su psiquiatra, ella debería tomar mínimo su Fluoxetina y Valproato de Magnesio diario, pero lo más recomendable es que consumiera los 4 cada día - informó Sakuma

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con el tratamiento? - preguntó Toramaru

Alrededor de 2 años - dijo Sakuma

¡Tanto tiempo! - dijo Midorikawa sorprendido

Yo también me sorprendí pero Megumi dijo que: La señorita Rina lleva unos 5 años en tratamiento. Ella ha sufrido más y ha pasado por más medicamentos que ella - dijo Sakuma triste

No tenemos que presionarla, estoy segura que estará mejor - dijo Haruna

Yo también lo creo, acaba de tomarse todas sus pastillas - declaró Sakuma

Fue un alivio para los presentes, con las últimas palabras del chico pingüino… pudieron respirar mejor.

Todo el equipo salió a jugar, les sirvió para calmarse y para entrenar un rato, ser rico parece no ser color de rosa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la concentración

_¡Buenos días mundo! - saludó la presentadora del partido_

_Hoy tenemos un partido muy interesante: Rusia vs Japón - dijo el presentador_

_Pero no puedo ver a Megumi Hoshi del Inazuma Japan - dijo la chica_

_Talvez este aunque este en los vestidores - dijo el chico_

_Lo más probable es que nos estén preparando una gran sorpresa - dijo la presentadora_

x-x-x

Megumi acaba de despertar y encendió el televisor en el canal donde se emitiría el partido. Tenía el cabello y revuelto aun vestía su pijama verde, veía atentamente a sus compañeros y a las personas en el estadio.

Justo cuando había empezado a beber su taza de café, un mensaje llegó a su celular

_¿Qué esperas?_

_El partido va a comenzar_

Rina - pensó la chica, entonces observo la hora

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo a las regaderas, la señorita no podía salir en esas condiciones

* * *

De regreso en el estadio

El partido comenzó, tenían que resistir y tratar de subir al contrataque. Rusia era un oponente poderoso, tienen una excelente defensa y una ofensiva mortal, claro había una estrategia para ganar pero necesitaban a Megumi, el entrenador Kudou lo sabía y la esperarían. Pero si empezaba el segundo tiempo, sin importar que no llegara.

Tendrían que intentarlo sin ella

_Medio tiempo - anunció el presentador_

_¡Qué partido más emocionante! - dijo su compañera_

_Ya quiero saber que nos tienen preparados los equipos - dijo el chico_

Todos estaban en las bancas, recuperando fuerzas… Frenar su ofensiva era muy agotador

x

¿Cero a cero? No puedo irme un rato porque todo se vuelve un caos - dijo una voz saliendo de los vestidores

Megumi ¡Llegaste! - dijo Clara lanzándose a la castaña

Lamento la tardanza - dijo Megumi acomodando su cabello

No podemos perder tiempo, ya saben que hacer - dijo el señor Hibiki

x

_El Inazuma Japan ha hecho cambios muy drásticos en su formación - dijo la presentadora_

_Akio Fudou, Kidou Yuuto, Midorikawa Ryuuji y Hiroto Kiyama en el medio campo, Shiro Fubuki pasará a la defensa junto con Kazemaru Ichirouta y Sakuma Jirou, Endou Mamoru libero, Gouenji Shuuya y Utsunomiya Toramaru serán sus delanteros - leyó la formación su compañero_

_Por otro lado: Zaizen Touko, Tsunami Josuke, Tachimukai Yuuki, Kurakake Clara y Urabe Lika dejaran el campo - informó la chica_

_Mis ojos no me engañan, no es un error - dijo el presentador mientras Megumi entraba al campo con uniforme de portera - Hoshi Megumi entrará con el papel de guardameta_

_Sabía que Inazuma Eleven nos tendría una sorpresa - dijo su compañera_

_Es la primera vez que el segundo estratega de Japón entra en el torneo - dijo el chico en referencia a Fudou - Sin contar que las habilidades de Megumi en la portería que son desconocidas_

_El Inazuma Japan está yendo por todo - dijo la chica - Además es la primera vez que se presenta una portera_

_Es su primera vez en la portería, esperemos no tenga nervios - dijo el presentador_

_x-x-x_

El partido comenzó con la patada inicial de Rusia

Hubo un fuerte enfrentamiento en el medio campo, pero Rusia llegó a la portería

x-x-x

Una chica en la portería ¡Que ridículo! - dijo el delantero Ruso, tirando con un simple disparo

Odio a las personas como tú - dijo Megumi parando el balón solo con sus manos - No se preocupen

Nosotros nos encargaremos de la defensa - dijo Kazemaru

No duden en subir al ataque - se unió Shiro al triangulo de defensa

Como se esperaba, el Inazuma Japan tiene fama por sus excelentes porteros - dijo la presentadora

Y todo indica que Hoshi no es una excepción - dijo el chico

x-x-x

El contra ataque empezó

El Inazuma recurrió a su táctica **"Route of Sky"** logrando que Toramaru anotará el primer gol.

El equipo japonés estaba imparable, la gala de técnicas fue enorme y Megumi no se había esforzado nada, ya que Kazemaru y Fubuki frenaron todo ataque ruso.

x-x-x

Basta de burlarse de nosotros - dijo su capitana - Táctica Especial** "Rebound"**

El equipo ruso empezó a pasarse el balón por los aires sin separarse del suelo, formando arcos con rebotes perfectos aprovechando que Kazemaru y Fubuki estaban lejos de la portería por ejecutar **"The Hurricane"**

Megumi hizo una mueca de diversión, así que no regresaron con prisa

El delantero de Rusia obtuvo el balón y estaba frente a Megumi, la chica ni se inmutó

x

Trata de detener esto - dijo el ruso - Solar Shooting

El balón se cubrió por varias capas de fuego y luz solar, la elevo al cielo y la remato con fuerza

Odio el sol y más el calor - dijo Hoshi molesta por la actitud de su rival - **Daggers no Kōri**

Megumi levantó sus manos y al mismo tiempo surgió un muro de hielo a sus espaldas, el cual cubre la portería.

Soltó sus puños hacia abajo y el muro se rompió, los fragmentos de hielo formaron dagas que empezaron a rodear el balón con trayectorias circulares, eliminando su energía.

Para terminar Hoshi frenó el balón con su mano izquierda, lo giro en su mano para sostenerlo como si tuviera una charola de comida y puso su otra mano en la cintura

x

¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer? - dijo Megumi arrogante

_Linda técnica - dijo la presentadora_

_Pero muy temeraria - a completo su compañero_

x-x-x

La lluvia de técnicas siguió, el marcador estaba 3 a 0, favor el equipo japonés. Megumi seguía relajada porque sus defensas paraban los ataques contrarios antes de que pensaran en tirar.

Faltaban unos minutos para el silbatazo final, Hoshi se aburría y no tenía nada que hacer.

x-x-x

Por las bandas - gritó Fudou, un par de jugadores rusos se les colaron

¡Regresen! - les indicó Kidou

Todos estaban muy arriba, acaban de ejecutar **"Dual Typhoon"** y los rusos encontraron su punto débil

x

**The Spark** - anunció la capitana

Dos delanteros y la capitana impulsaron el balón varios metros en el aire, fueron tras él y con sus pies le impregnaron luz y varios destellos.

Al final lo remataron con una formación de triangulo

_¡Miren! Es la súper técnica de Rusia - dijo el presentador_

_¿Podrá Megumi detenerlo? - cuestionó la presentadora_

**Kuroi Cataracts** - anunció Megumi hincándose

La portera coloco sus manos en el piso, detrás de ella brotó una sustancia negra, que se fue elevando en forma de hilos mientras Megumi se ponía de piel, formaron una enredadera cubriendo la portería

La chica lanzó un puñetazo con su mano derecha para contener el balón, mientras que los hilos negros cubrían rápidamente el balón tejiéndose entre sí y eliminando el poder sobre el balón.

Para terminar, la portera delimitó el balón con su mano izquierda de arriba hacia abajo en un medio círculo y sostuvo en balón chorreante de la sustancia oscura en esa misma mano

x

¡La detuvo! - anunció el presentador mientras que el público se volvía loco

¿Quién lo diría? La oscuridad le cortó el paso a la luz - dijo su compañera

Y llega el silbatazo ¡Inazuma Japan es nuestro primer representante! - gritó el chico

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Espero les guste, me esforzó mucho en la narrativa y que la pagina no permita los espacios... No ayuda muchos

¡Comenten por favor! :)


	7. Chapter 7

¡Lo logramos! - gritó Endou mientras el Inazuma celebraba

Disculpa chico, esta zona es sólo para equipos - dijo Kidou al descubrir a un desconocido cerca de la puerta de los vestidores

Esta persona se volteó y le regalo una mueca de confusión al estratega, cuando de la nada…

¡Rina! - Megumi se lanzó sobre el "chico"

Todos se quedaron congelados, si Megumi no era femenina ¿Qué decir de su amiga?

* * *

Su piel es clara, unos centímetros más alta que Hoshi, su cabello negro es corto al frente y va creciendo hasta llegar formar una pequeña coletita en su espalda, fleco ladeado a la derecha. Y parte está color rojo vino, ojos rojos cenizos, muy intimidantes y profundos.

Rina vestía pantalones de mezclilla negro, tenis color gris, playera de tirantes color blanco y sobre esta tenía una camisa manga corta abierta de color gris con negro.

Además tenía una perforación en el labio inferior del lado izquierdo, luciendo un aro de plata en ella.

* * *

Megumi ¿Cuándo dejaras de recibirme así? - preguntó Rina

Me gusta hacerlo - dijo Megumi con voz de niña pequeña

Discúlpame por lo de antes - Kidou estaba muy apenado por decirle "chico"

No eres la primera persona, ni te preocupes. Sabía que debí traer tenis de plataforma - dijo Rina

x

¿Viste el partido? - preguntó Megumi emocionada

Sí, estaba en la cabina de los presentadores. Odio tener tanta gentuza a mí alrededor - dijo Rina

Por eso no te encontré en el partido - dijo Hoshi serena

Al Inazuma le rodó una gotita por la espalda

Una señorita de cabello castaño y ojos violeta irrumpió en el lugar, la misma de la ceremonia de inicio

Todos hicieron reverencia, la presidente del comité estaba ahí

x

Takara ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? - dijo Rina sorprendida

Megumi, no es de buena educación dar la espalda - dijo Takara serena

Perdón One-san, pero creí que ya no querías saber nada de nosotros - dijo Megumi triste

¡One-san! - dijeron muy sorprendidos varios jugadores

Esta pequeña es mi hermana menor, me llamó Takara Hoshi - dijo la presidente

Escuche rumores sobre usted ¿Es verdad que abandonó a su familia? - preguntó Haruna

No, mis padres me separaron de la familia - dijo Takara

Si quieres, puedo contarles la historia - comentó Megumi

Por favor - contestó Takara

x

Hace 5 años, cuando One-san cumplía 17 años. Mis padres la comprometieron con un rico heredero - dijo Megumi

Todos piensan que ser rico es la octava maravilla, pero es estupidez. No tenemos el control de nuestra vida - dijo Rina

One-san rechazó el compromiso y se fue sin decirles nada - dijo Megumi

Yo quería tener mi vida en mis manos, junto a mis padres no llegaría a nada. Ellos destruyeron varios de mis sueños y aunque no podría ver a mi hermanita, abandoné esa vida y fui borrada de la familia - dijo Takara

Me alegro de que hayas alcanzado tus sueños - dijo Megumi

Pero ¿Y los tuyos? - preguntó Takara

Estudiaré administración de empresas, me comprometeré pronto y regresaré al internado - dijo Megumi tratando de sonreír

En pocas palabras, sus padres le están obligando a tomar el destino que rechazaste - dijo Rina con tono agresivo - Hasta la internaron en Hokkaido para "Que no se le metan ideas mediocres a la cabeza"

x

Megumi conserva esto - dijo Takara dándole a su hermana un dije de oro con forma de relámpago

Qué lindo - dijo Hoshi al sostenerlo

Quiero que cuando lo veas, recuerdes que tu futuro puede ser tuyo. Solo necesitas coraje para aferrarte a tus sueños y eso nadie puede evitarlo, ni siquiera las personas en las gradas - dijo Takara

¿Quiénes? - preguntó Clara

Ven esas personas rodeados de camarógrafos - dijo Rina señalando a las gradas - Son los señores Hoshi

No estoy ciega, solo vinieron a alardear - dijo Megumi

Nos vieron - dijo Kazemaru preocupado

Hermana, no permitas que te atrapen - dijo Takara sonriendo - Inazuma Japan al estacionamiento, rápido

Todos salieron corriendo y se reunieron en el estacionamiento junto a su autobús

x

Yo Takara Hoshi, como presidente del Comité de Futbol Asiático, les pido una cosa: Demuestren el orgullo asiático y traigan buenos resultados - dijo la oji-violeta

Muchas gracias - dijo Natsumi

Mamá y papá están cerca ¡Corran! - dijo Takara

Rina y Megumi subieron a su motocicleta, Rina estaba como conductora y Megumi se acomodó de lado, abrazando a su mejor amiga para no caerse

Vamos a celebrar al restaurante del señor Hibiki - dijo Aki

Nos vemos ahí - dijo Megumi

Rina aceleró a fondo, varios quedaron confundidos por la velocidad de vértigo que tomaron

x

Pensé que Megumi-san no dejaba que nadie toque su motocicleta - dijo Fuyuka

Pero para todo, Rina es la excepción - dijo Takara

¿Cuánto tiempo que se conocen? - preguntó Clara

No sé, pero mínimo son 3 años - dijo Takara - Suban al autobús, yo me encargo de mis padres

* * *

Una hora después

Todo el equipo japonés estaba en Rairaiken, el ambiente era ameno pero un poco tenso. Megumi no había llegado y algunos estaban preocupados. Varios ya habían empezado a comer cuando, Rina y Megumi llegaron

Tardaron mucho - dijo Lika

Pasamos a la concentración y mi casa - dijo Rina leyendo la carta

Un ramen especial, por favor - pidió Megumi - Deje mi bandolera en la mañana

Yo también tengo esa maña de cargar algo, por eso visitamos mi casa - dijo Rina

Pero ¿Dónde están? - preguntó Natsumi

En el compartimiento de equipaje de la moto - respondió Rina con obviedad

Chicos coman todo lo que quieran - dijo Aki animando el lugar

Pueden tomar el resto de la tarde y les daremos mañana libre por sus resultados - dijo el señor Hibiki

Qué bueno, un descanso - dijo Lika

Quiero conocer la concentración - dijo Rina

No hay problema, el lugar es muy grande - dijo Megumi

x

El resto de la tarde, el equipo se la pasó en la concentración. Todos hacían cosas diferentes: Hablan con sus familiares y amigos, descansaban o simplemente escuchaban música. Pero Megumi como siempre, nadie sabía dónde está.

Era media madrugada, todos estaban en sueño profundo. Pero había algo raro, un par de personas estaban buscando algo por la sala, provocando que algunos de los jugadores despertaran

¡Se los advertí! - dijo Megumi molesta bajando las escaleras - Nunca me despierten

La castaña traía un bate en las manos y aprovechando que estaban distraídos, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a uno y lo dejo inconsciente, entonces alguien encendió la luz

¡Ladrones! - gritó Fuyuka asustada

Que molestia - Una peli-negra que acompañaba a Megumi, le aplicó movimientos de Judo al otro tipo, desarmándolo y tirándolo al piso, para quedar inconsciente. Las dos chicas se sentaron como si nada sobre ellos

x

¡Rina! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Aki

¿Ah? Me quede a dormir, se hizo muy tarde ayer - dijo Rina

El entrenador dijo que no hay problema - dijo Megumi

Además a nadie le importa que no llegue a dormir en mi casa - dijo Rina bostezando

¡Maldita sea! Espero poder dormir - se quejó Megumi

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Eran las 9am y todo el Inazuma Japan estaba despierto, el desayuno cambió su horario por ser día especial. Todo normal: Fudo acosando a Kidou y varios medio dormidos

¡Que flojera! - dijo Megumi entrando al comedor

¿Estás en pijama? - dijo sorprendida Clara

¿Qué esperaban? Interrumpieron mi sueño anoche - dijo Hoshi molesta mientras se frotaba los ojos

Entonces Rina llegó al lugar en las mismas condiciones

x

Ya te levantaste - dijo Megumi adormilada

Hacen mucho ruido y tengo hambre - dijo Rina sacudiendo su cabello

Aún falta un poco para que el desayuno esté listo - dijo Fuyuka

¿Quieres que prepare café? - preguntó Megumi

No, avísenme cuando esté listo el desayuno - dijo Rina para empezar a caminar y Megumi fue tras ella

Las amigas regresaron a la habitación de Megumi, Rina se tiró a la cama y se envolvió en las cobijas mientras que Hoshi hacia algunos ejercidos de estiramiento en el piso

x

¡Que lentas! - dijo Rina lanzando las cobijas y dirigiéndose a la cafetera

¡Oye! Haruna y Aki son buenas, que las otras sean unas inútiles no es su culpa - dijo Megumi sonriendo

Se nota como las quieres - dijo Rina tomando la jara de la cafetera

Mientras la cafetera trabajaba, Rina y Megumi se empezaron a arreglar. Rina tomó como si nada, la ropa de su amiga.

Rina, Megumi. El desayuno está listo - gritó Haruna

Qué bueno - dijo Megumi tomando la jarra

¿Por qué tu habitación está en el tercer piso? - preguntó Rina

La idea original era: Las habitaciones del primer piso para los hombres y las del tercer piso para las mujeres. Pero pensaron que sería más justo sortearlas - dijo Megumi cerrando la puerta

x

Las mejores amigas volvieron a bajar al comedor, Megumi buscó donde sentarse mientras Rina bostezaba. Tenían 2 opciones: Con las gerentes o la mesa de Kidou, Fudo y Sakuma. Ni pensarlo

Buenos días - dijo Megumi a sus amigos

Buenos días - contestaron los tres

Quiero comer - se quejó Rina

Aquí está su desayuno - dijo Haruna entregándoles sus bandejas

Señorita Rina, no se ve muy bien - dijo Sakuma preocupado

No es nada, simplemente aún estoy dormida - dijo Rina tirándose sobre la mesa

Esto debe despertarte - dijo Megumi sirviéndole una taza

x

¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Fudo

El chocolate especial de Rina, preparó esta jarra - dijo Megumi sirviéndose

¿Puedo probarlo? - preguntó Sakuma

Tomen, es demasiado para nosotras - dijo Rina empezando a comer

Está delicioso - dijo Sakuma bebiendo su taza

Nada mal - comentó seco Fudo

Muchas gracias - agradeció Kidou

El desayuno siguió su curso normal y cuando terminaron de comer, Megumi empezó a repartir chocolate

x

¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó Haruna

No puedo creer que fue hecho en cafetera - dijo Touko terminándose su taza

¿Puedo probarlo? - preguntó Fuyuka

Yo también quiero - dijo Natsumi

Lo siento, se acabó. La última taza fue la de Touko - declaró Megumi

Lástima - dijo Fuyuka

x

Miren el periódico - dijo Haruna mostrando el diario del día

No me sorprende - dijo Tsunami

¿Para qué tanto escándalo? - dijo Rina molesta

Deberías estar emocionada, están en primera plana por lo de anoche - dijo Clara

Cuando has pasado lo que nosotras, nada puede sorprenderte - dijo Rina

Quiero salir, vámonos - dijo Megumi colgándose del brazo de Rina

Las dos amigas abandonaron el comedor y Megumi cargaba la jarra

x

No te agradan ¿Verdad? - preguntó Megumi

¿Quiénes? - preguntó Rina haciéndose la desubicada

La manager peli-morada y la pelirroja - dijo Rina divertida

¿Fuyuka y Natsumi? Claro pero… - preguntó Hoshi

Te conozco muy bien y además, esa jarra aún tiene chocolate para dos personas - dijo Rina

No digas nada, que las dos somos muy celosas con la comida - dijo Megumi

Regresaron a la habitación, Megumi tomo su bandolera y Rina su bolso. La oji-verde tomó su termo y lo llenó con el chocolate de la jarra y ambas dejaron la concentración en la motocicleta de Hoshi.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Lamento el retraso, pero tengo unos problemas encima y no he podido escribir. No se olviden de comentar


End file.
